Untilted for now
by Akira444
Summary: Set after season four. The Doctor is left alone once more when he decides to visit the 90's, after receiving a strange signal via the TARDIS. Meanwhile, Divatox is working on a new plan to destroy the Rangers with an old friend of the Doctor's.


The TARDIS was quiet, except a low hum emitting from the brain of the brilliant machine. If you could see the outside, the blue box was spinning quietly through space, a thousand different stars and galaxies drifting by, changing as time changed around the TARDIS. The Doctor frowned as he lowered his head, his hands pressing against the bench of the control suite, the main hub of the TARDIS, the hub that fascinated many companions, in fact, one that nearly drew him to love.

Rose Tyler.

A brilliant mind, one more capable than any other human he had ever met. Inwardly, he was satisfied, that his human self generated through his last companion, Donna, via the decapitated hand that had been floating in a jar since he battled on that fateful Christmas Day, where he encountered his current form, was now romantically involved with Rose. He was sad that the personality embossed into that clone was that of his regenerated self when he first met Rose, and therefore the life lessons he learnt through her were no longer valid.

"Teach him", the Doctor remembered saying, as the pair kissed, and his twin hearts sank.

So now, he was alone once more. Donna, with no memory of their time together, safe with her family, as much as he would've loved Doctor Donna as his companion, he knew that her human mind would not contain the information of a Time Lord – or in her case, a Time Lady for very long, causing her to die. Perhaps he was meant to travel alone, though despite much regeneration, the Doctor had learnt many things from his human... and other companions. Rose had taught him so much, and the fact that he nearly loved her confirmed that.

Perhaps he really is the only one left. He saw his home planet, Gallifrey, destroyed in a sea of fire with the Daleks at bay. Brilliant they were, they always seemed to turn up despite only being in small numbers, they always escaped the Doctor. Finally, he raised his head, the memories fading, and he turned to the back of the TARDIS, facing the stairs to his personal quarters and those of his potential companions. His hands slipped into his pockets, and he rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment, as his tongue drifted across his front teeth.

"The Nineties", he added with a nod, and turned back with a ping of excitement in his forefinger pressing the main button, which sends the TARIDS to their required destination.

--

Angel Grove Youth Centre was busy this time of afternoon with school just finishing. Katherine Hillard greeted the new employee with a friendly wave as she ordered a simple strawberry smoothie. The pretty blonde Australian substitute teacher smiled a little as she turned her back to the bar and glanced at the forecourt before her, watching as students of Angel Grove High gathered to begin their various activities. Suddenly, her distraction was warranted by a familiar kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you", remarked a voice, and as Kat turned her head, she grinned to see a single dark brown eye wink at her. "Busy later?"

"I have a dance class in a half hour", Kat frowned, as she looked at her pink watch, and the smoothie had arrived. She grasped it with her right hand and took a quick sip. "Then tonight, I promised to take Justin to the movies".

Tommy Oliver frowned slightly, the male clad in red shrugging at his pink clad girlfriend. "Well, the thing is, I have that race coming up soon..."

"I know", confirmed Kat as she planted a return kiss on Tommy's cheek, that turned a slight shade of heated red. "I'll be there. Don't worry".

"I don't worry!" Tommy declared as Kat wandered off in the direction of the change rooms, the smell of her smoothie still lingering in the air. He sighed deeply, and then exited the Youth Centre.

--

Justin Stewart shuffled his blue backpack as he walked the way home. Angel Grove Park seemed oddly quiet this afternoon, the odd whisper in the trees, and occasionally he'd see a lost dog attempting to find their way home, not to mention a few women jogging by with their headphones on.

For a boy his age, he'd encountered so much. For one, he was a Power Ranger, a Turbo Ranger to be exact, a position given to him as his predecessor, Rocky de Santos, injured his back during a karate tournament. Justin never regretted lurking under his hospital bed that fateful day and discovering his friends were Power Rangers.

Suddenly, the young man was taken aback as a brief whirring sound emerged. He dropped his backpack and formed a fighting stance, thinking it was another attack from Divatox. Eventually, a blue Police telephone box phased into view, and Justin lowered his arms in confusion.

A man stepped out, his fringe resembling something of a 50's fashion, and he wore a brown coat, brown pants, and an off white shirt, and when Justin looked down... he could see the figure was wearing sneakers.

"Hello", said the man. "I uh, think I'm lost".

"Lost?" remarked Justin, brows raising. "But you just appeared out of no where!"

"Exactly", the Doctor replied, his thick British accent making Justin even more concerned that this wasn't one of Divatox's tricks. "Where is here?"

"Angel Grove". Justin finished, as he lowered his arms and stood with his feet neatly together. "Who are you?"

"Uh..." The Doctor started, gazing at the young man. "John Smith, NASA". He flashed his psychic paper in front of Justin rather quickly, before the dark eyed young man could read it. "Just experimenting. I think I've gone off course. Sorry about that".

"That's all right", said Justin as he tried to peek behind the Doctor at the blue police box. "I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but I'd love to show you around".

"Just because I work for NASA?" The Doctor grinned. Perhaps he could locate the signal the TARDIS picked up at the same time, but no harm in checking out the place.

"All right, come on. I'll take you to the Youth Centre and introduce you to my friends". Justin smiled at the Doctor, feeling a sense of comfort, like he could trust him.

The Doctor merely trailed beside Justin, as he snuck out his sonic screwdriver and briefly scanned the boy, whistling while doing so as Justin suddenly turned.

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing", the Doctor remarked. "How about a smoothie?" As the Screwdriver relayed the information in his mind, Justin seemed to share a similar signal that the TARDIS had emitted. He smiled to himself and followed the boy to Angel Grove's Youth Centre.

--


End file.
